degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marisol Lewis
Marisol Lewis is a graduate of Degrassi Community School's Class of 2013. She had a penchant for dating athletes and being a shallow vixen. She was also Degrassi's student council president after her best friend Katie was forced to resign. Having balanced school and extracurriculars with a job at Little Miss Steaks, Marisol had simple tastes: fun times, good music and cute boys. She used to put each of those things above her own thoughts and opinions; however, she was eventually shown to have a more dominant, outspoken and blunt personality. She often proves to be quite rude and stuck-up towards anyone she lacks a personal bond or friendship with, but will readily display a more sensitive side of herself to those who matter most to her. She displays this sensitivity most often towards her boyfriend Mo, her best friend Katie, and Maya Matlin, simply on the strength of being her best friend's younger sister. Additional friends of hers include Fiona Coyne, Owen Milligan and Jake Martin. She is frenemies with Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, and Imogen Moreno. She is portrayed by Shanice Banton. Character History Season 10 Marisol first appears in season 10 as a recurring character. In 99 Problems (1), she is seen with the Power Squad for their lunch meeting and then later looking at the list of girls who made the team. Later in the episode, Riley brings Marisol as a date to the barbecue, but keeps getting her name wrong by calling her "Marilyn," which causes her to storm off. Marisol ends up developing a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating on her with Marisol when his phone keeps ringing after Marisol borrows his notes, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Drew asks Marisol out, only to find that she is very boring and copies his interests when they go to The Dot. While on their date, Drew realizes he still likes Alli. Marisol asks Drew to dance at the Hoedown Throwdown, but she sees him staring at Alli and walks away angrily. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Marisol and Anya meet Chantay in order to discuss how to get the Power Squad back at Degrassi. Marisol then walks off to meet up with her new boyfriend. She is mentioned in''' When Love Takes Over when Adam and Eli are discussing potential actresses for the lead role in the upcoming play. Season 11 Marisol returns in season 11 as a series regular. In '''LoveGame, Marisol greets her best friend, Katie Matlin, as the new semester begins. In What's My Age Again?,' '''Marisol awaits Anya and Dr. Chris as they're debating whether they should get fried ice cream or not. Later on, K.C. eyes her putting up a sign for a new dishwasher. K.C. consults her about it, and she asks him if he even minds giving up his nights to scrub disgusting plates. She then gets him an application form, with which he applies. In 'Cry Me A River (1), she is seen with Katie at the Degrassi Daily booth, but leaves shortly before Clare walks over. She is later seen with Katie at The Dot. Clare walks up to them and attempts to apologize to Katie, but Katie leaves for soccer practice. Clare asks Marisol to talk to her, but Marisol says that Katie does her best to avoid drama and that Clare is drama. In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working so much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after but he's reluctant. She reveals that everyday after work they have a "clean-up party" and he joins in. Marisol comes over to Dave and K.C. at lunch and tells him that she had fun. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Marisol tells K.C. that it's Hawaiian night and that he's going to get "leied," not realizing the sexual undertones of what she said. She soon corrects herself. At work, she notices that K.C. isn't having fun being a dishwasher, so she manages to get him a job as a busboy by talking to Juan, the manager. Marisol tells him that her music player broke and that they can't have a "clean up party." K.C. thanks her for getting him the promotion and gives her a hug. The next day at school, K.C. approaches Marisol and gives her a new music player so they can have future parties at work. Marisol then kisses him on the cheek. In Paper Planes (2), she is seen with Katie in the hallway talking about the guy who was stealing girls underwear and she jokingly suggests that the person is a flasher. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen with K.C. at her locker, flirting, while Alli and Dave are talking. She is later seen in gym with K.C. when Drew walks in. She then begins to ramble on about how Drew got beat up until K.C. sends her away. She is then seen at the dodgeball tournament with K.C. and Drew walks up to them and apologizes. After the tournament, Marisol goes to The Dot and catches Alli and Dave there. She thinks that they are on a date. And even after they deny they are out together on a date,she says that she'll keep it a secret. In Should've Said No (2),' '''Marisol is seen at Degrassi Movie Night as K.C.'s date. It is inferred by K.C. when having a conversation with Dave that they've hooked up. She smirks and claps with the crowd when Sadie dumps Dave. In 'U Don’t Know (1), Marisol is a model for the fashion show fundraiser. After the fashion show, Adam goes over to her and asks about Katie. Marisol says that she thinks that he's "interesting." She also adds that with his current physical situation, there isn't a very good chance that she likes him back. In '''Lose Yourself (1),' '''Marisol comes over to K.C. at school, holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. In 'Lose Yourself (2),' '''Marisol is seen getting into her car with K.C. while Jenna watches from school. It is confirmed by K.C. that something happened between Marisol and himself. In 'Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. In Don't Panic (1), Marisol is seen helping Katie with campaign posters. Drew says hi. Marisol thinks he is flirting. Katie asks her if she is not over with her crush on Drew. Marisol say she was never over it. Marisol is seen watching Katie and Drew talk. She puts two and two together and figures out they are dating. She goes up to Katie like nothing happened and says she knows what Katie and Drew were talking about. Marisol enters the presidential race against Katie and Mo. Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her when Katie tries to patch things up with her. Marisol says she must dump Drew. Marisol is seen delivering her speech. Marisol's speech is short and confident but Katie struggles with hers. Marisol butts in to Katie's speech and says she'll step on people to get what she wants. Katie says Marisol is a hypocrite and a home wrecker. Katie tries to patch things up with her but Marisol still says she must dump Drew. In Don't Panic (2), Marisol comes up to Katie and Katie says to tell everyone that she doesn't have an eating disorder. Marisol tells the other girls to give her a moment. They have conversation about Katie's bulimia. Katie mentions Drew is a good kisser and walks off. Marisol walks in to the bathroom and hears Katie crying. She asks what's wrong. Katie is seemingly angry at Marisol and says that Marisol is dead to her. In the presidential debate in the cafeteria, when asked what her number one priority Marisol replies "more dances." When asked "If you make $500 off a fundraiser how do you spend the money?" Marisol replies "I throw a party." When Katie is about to come clean about the her bulimia, Marisol saves her and says she made the rumors up. When Katie is elected as president she makes Marisol vice president. Marisol asks how they will celebrate Drew says he and Katie already have plans. Katie asks if Marisol can join in. Drew says the more the merrier. Drew says he will not be around when Marisol is. Marisol says Drew is a gentleman. In Take a Bow (1), Marisol tells Katie that Drew wants to have sex with her and is happy that Katie is finally going to lose her virginity. In Take a Bow (2), Marisol tells Katie they will rule the school next year. She was brainstorming themes for their next dance. When Katie seems inattentive, Marisol calls her name. Katie asks if she looks like she is ready lose her virginity. Marisol asks what happened to stalling with S.T.I. checks. Katie says Drew's face lit up like a kid with a cookie. Marisol asks if she wants to share that cookie. Drew walk in and asks if there is cookies. Drew says he's clean and tells Marisol to feel free to tweet it. Marisol gives him an annoyed look. Katie invites Marisol over so she doesn't have to have sex with Drew. They are about to start watching the movie when she walks in because she says she "forgot her keys." Drew seems annoyed at this and asks Marisol to leave in the middle of the movie. In Nowhere to Run, Marisol is seen at The Dot after Alli and Dave break up. Jake suggests that they all go camping at his cabin, in which she agrees. She jumps on Jake and gives him a hug saying "This is so cool!". Marisol is seen throughout the episode scared, because Jake told her an old myth about the previous owners of his cabin that sends all the people at the party in a fright. Later, while waiting for Katie and Drew to return to the cabin, Marisol finds a bag of weed. After finding the bag, Katie and Drew play a prank on her, frightening her even more. To calm herself down, she goes out into a shed with Katie to smoke the weed. They soon realize they had been locked in the cabin. Katie suggests they dig themselves out of the cabin, finding wedding rings of the couple Jake told them about. Katie saws down the door and Marisol kicks it down after, sending them screaming into the cabin. Later the next day, she leaves the cabin with Alli and Katie in her car, as she drives off and says "The bus is leaving this hell hole! Let's go!" In Underneath It All, on the first day back, she is driving Katie and her little sister Maya to school but first sees Clare and Jake kissing and is disgusted by it. Later when she's in class Fiona sits with her, then makes a negative comment about Imogen. and Katie later joins her and introduces herself to Fiona. Later they are shown walking down the halls discussing Fiona's party and who to invite and Fiona suggests Imogen which Katie and Marisol disagree about. At Fiona's party she is seen with Drew, Katie and Owen. Then when Imogen comes out she suggests if they could play charades which Marisol teases her about. And Fiona suggests truth or dare and when Fiona is dared to chug tequila, Imogen blurts out that Fiona is an alcoholic and Marisol calls Imogen a liar. Then Fiona denies it and suggests they pull a prank. They are later seen at Degrassi wrapping things in foil and when Imogen decides she wants to roam the halls of Degrassi, Marisol decides to follow her but returns without her an says that she went off skipping and that janitors are coming and the seniors leave. Marisol reveales to Katie and Fiona that she locked Imogen in the threater room as a prank. As Fiona wants to tell Mr. Simpson the truth, Marisol and Katie agree to tell as well. However, while Fiona is telling Mr. Simpson tells what they did that night, Katie and Marisol lie and say that Fiona helped Imogen with the prank and that they 20 seniors and Mar's parents to claim where they were that night. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), when Katie is stressing over getting on the National Soccer Team and her presidency, Marisol offers to take care of the presidency for her especially when she's looking at cards from students for ideas and she denies 2 of them, one being from Fiona, but they later steal her idea. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), when Marisol shows Katie a banner she made for the degrassi coffee house, Katie reminds her she spelled it wrong, then Fiona storms in and yells at them that they stole her idea, then Marisol decides to get catty with her, then when Katie jumps in, Fiona continues to yell at them. She is later seen with Drew and the Power Squad cheering Katie on as she goes to soccer practice. In Need You Now (1), Marisol auditions girls for an open spot on the Power Squad. When the girl she gave the spot to breaks her leg, she gives the spot to Tori Santamaria, although she doesn't trust freshman. When Tori shows up late to practice, she kicks her off the squad, and gives her the position as mascot instead. In Need You Now (2),' '''Marisol tells Tori to show more spirit by when she wears the mascot outfit. Later she tells Tori she's been replaced as mascot and tells her she has a spot on the squad. In 'Smash Into You (1),' '''Marisol is disappointed at the fact that Katie is in the hospital and they can't be UN project partners and Marisol is also sad at the fact that she's single and Katie has Drew giving Katie flowers, Katie hopefully gets her spirits up by telling her she might be partnered up with a cute guy. Later Marisol is partnered up with Mo, which Marisol does not like at all especially when the two argue about everything and Mo puts gum in Marisol's hair when she isn't looking. At the hospital Katie notices Marisol smells like peanut butter and suggests Mo might like her and Drew says they might kiss and Marisol calls Drew dumb and Drew and Katie keep teasing her before he and Marisol leave. In 'Smash Into You (2), during the hand holding Marisol tries to avoid holding Mo's hand due to the fact that she's creeped out when she thinks Mo has a crush on her. Later Marisol plans on talking to Mo but they instead end up singing a song. At the UN she gets into a bit of a debate with Jenna and later tells Mo that she's into him but he tells her he doesn't have a crush on her. So Marisol storms out and ignores what Alli says. Later she is on the phone with Katie then hangs up when Mo comes in and tells her why he isn't into her and they share a kiss. In Hollaback Girl (1), Mo and Marisol are seen walking down the hallway, holding hands, Mo is enthusiastic about their relationship especially when he's telling Connor, which upsets Marisol and she says they aren't "official" yet. At The Dot, Marisol talks about where their first date should be, Mo thought it'd be there but Marisol thinks The Dot isn't the right place for a first date so Mo tells her a skywalk on the CN Tower and dinner and Marisol is happy. In Hollaback Girl (2), Marisol bails on the date Mo planned for her. Mo sees her at school the next day and tells her about the pictures with the strippers he put on twitter the night before, enraging Marisol who then tells him about how stressed out she is having Katie leave for rehab and having all of Katie's responsibilities fall unto her. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), she is seen planning school activities with Mo and the student cabinet. Fiona and Imogen walk in to bother her but she tells Mo to escort them out and locks the door on them. Later on when Fiona states that Mr. Simpson had approved the frostival, Fiona and Imogen push her out and lock her out as revenge from earlier. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), she tells Fiona she is impressed with the outcome of the frostival and says she is glad to not have to deal with angry carnies. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), she is seen sitting at the assembly next to Katie. She later comforts Katie after Drew breaks up with her, but does not think it is a good idea for Katie to crash his party. In Come As You Are (2), after Drew breaks up with Katie again, she and Katie go the mall to get some ice cream. They run into Drew and Bianca there, and Marisol insults both Drew and Bianca, saying "The Liar, the Bitch, and her Slutty Wardrobe." In Gives You Hell (1), Marisol is helping plan the welcome party for the Toronto Ice Hounds. Katie invites her to have a girl's night out, but she brings Mo and Jake with her. Later, after Katie wins the game that her, Mo, Jake and Marisol were playing, Marisol seductively beckons Mo off camera to make out to leave Katie and Jake alone. In Got Your Money (1), Marisol is first seen talking to Fiona, revealing that Katie's presidency was removed and that it was now just them two. She and Fiona talk about Imogen and she tells her to not be so clingy and that it is a good thing they have separate interests. She then agrees with Fiona's idea to have a dance where WhisperHug can perform. Later, she is Tori and Zig's waitress for their dinner at Little Miss Steaks. After handing them their dinner bill and returning, she discovers that they had dined-and-dashed. In Got Your Money (2), she finds Zig in the front of the school before school starts and tells him he owes her $50. He states that the bill was only $35 and she says she deserves a generous tip. She threatens him and says he has 24 hours to pay her or he will tell Tori what he did and send Mo to collect. She later helps WhisperHug set up their show and in the end is finally payed back. In Say It Ain't So (1), she is shown preparing her college survey with Jake, Katie, and Mo. She watches Jake and Katie bicker and tells them to just kiss already. In Say It Ain't So (2), she is seen in the cafeteria getting lunch with Campbell, Maya, and Mo. She watches as Mo makes a comment to Cam, Maya defends him and he snaps at her. In Never Ever (1), she is first seen in Physics class talking to Katie about Jake. When the teacher tells them to pair up, she tells Katie to go with Jake so she and Mo can connect to them but Katie refuses and partners with Dallas. She is later seen walking in the auditorium with Mo, telling Fiona and Imogen that there is a strange man in the front in a robe. Later on, she talks to Katie when Jake walks up asking her to a garden show. She makes faces behind him while Katie says that she can't do the date. Marisol asks what the deal is and Katie says it's not really a date and that she's unsure if he even likes her. The two walk away while she asks about her golf experiment. In Never Ever (2), she is first seen taking a picture of Imogen and her father while they talk in the car. In class, she shows Mo the picture saying that her father is the crazy man they saw the other day. Imogen overhears them and hits her with her textbook, causing Marisol to rat her out. She later attends the Ice Hounds game with Katie when Jake walks up. She sits in the middle of the two while they bicker and leaves to get some tea because they stress her out. In Building A Mystery (1), Marisol gives the morning announcements. Later in the episode, she can be seen rolling her eyes after Eli continuously asks questions to Brett Burnett. In Building A Mystery (2), she presents her film about lip gloss to her class and receives praise from Brett Burnett. When Eli presents his film, she cringes along with the rest of the class. In Doll Parts (1), she meets Jake, Katie, and Mo and reveals that her parents will let them all go on vacation during spring break together and that they all must fill out medical forms. When Mo refuses to let her fill his out for him, she becomes curious. She talks to Katie about the incident and later tries to get the secret out of him. When Mo is unable to hold a conversation and acts different, she becomes worried and searches his bag when he goes to the restroom to find needles, causing her to leave upon his return. She speaks to Katie again, worried that he does drugs. In Doll Parts (2), Marisol confronts Mo about his "drug" problem but Mo denies it. She later speaks to Jake about it finding out that Mo has type 1 diabetes. She later talks to Mo at the Dot and gets upset that the fact that Mo doesn't trust her. Mo later talks to her about him not wanting her to see him as sick. She tells him they can still go to Vegas together if he wears a medical bracelet, which he agrees to. In I Want It That Way (2), she is leading the meeting for the prom committee. She lets Alli in to talk to Dallas, but kicks her out when Alli starts freaking out on him. In Degrassi: Las Vegas,' '''her scheduled trip to Mexico with Mo, Jake, and Katie is cancelled due to severe weather. They decide to go to Vegas instead, where they quickly run into Drew, Bianca, and their friends on the plane. Marisol is seen throughout the episode helping Katie cope after she loses all her money and she shares her suspicions about Darrin's intentions with Katie. Katie asks Marisol to lie to Jake for her, but she declines doing it. In 'Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Marisol organizes a candle-lighting for the memorial following the tragic suicide of Campbell Saunders. She is also seen offering her sincerest condolences to Maya, with whom Cam was in a relationship prior to his death. In[[ Ray of Light (1)| '''Ray of Light (1)]], Marisol comes to class upset because of Katie and Jake's break up and it's affecting how much she hangs out with Mo. She tells Katie that she should come and sit with them at lunch and Katie accepts. At lunch, she and Katie talk about summer jobs while Jake and Mo make prostitution jokes about Katie. Katie is angered and Marisol watches Jake storm out because he's angered. The next day, she tries to get Katie to sit with them again and she declines. In Ray of Light (2), Marisol, Katie, Jake, and Mo wait for Mr. Simpson to inform them whether or not the garden will be reopened. Katie is fed up and decides to break the barricade down and Marisol along with Jake and Mo help. Mr. Simpson catches the four of them breaking the wall down and tells them that the PTA approved the reopening of the garden, but because of their act of vandalism, Marisol, Katie, Mo, and Jake have a week's worth of morning detention. Later, footage of Marisol is shown in the video yearbook. In Zombie (1), she announces that Clare and Drew are the presidential nominees and seems to be confused by Drew running. In Zombie (2), she announces for everyone to vote for the next student body president. In The Time of My Life, Marisol is shown with Katie hugging and talking then walks with Mo as he brings up missing Jake and she suggests they lockdown a bromance before summer. She arrives with Katie and Mo at prom and gets upset when he doesn't enjoy himself. As a gift to him, she pays Jake to come to prom so that they can lock down a bromance. When Mo finds out about the money, he confronts Marisol while he is drunk and throws up on her shoes, causing her to run off. At graduation, Marisol is called up with the rest of her class and is shocked when the whole group sings "The Time of My Life" to her. She forgives Mo and initiates the throwing of the caps with her friends. Appearances Trivia *Marisol shares her last name with former Degrassi actress Andrea Lewis, who played former Spirit Squad member, Hazel. *She was in a love triangle with Katie and Drew. This was her second love triangle in one season, the first being her, K.C., and Jenna. *Marisol and Katie have been best friends since kindergarten. *She was chosen by Katie to be the vice president for their senior year. *She shares a nickname with Jenna (Miss Flirty Flirt). However, Jenna calls her that. *In Need You Now (1), she called Tori by an incorrect name, Terri; which coincidentally happens to be the name of a former Degrassi student. *Her Twitter. *She's a fan of Beyonce, Jay-Z, and Coldplay. *She drives a dark-colored VW Golf convertible; J.T. had a similar model, but his was a hatchback. *So far, every guy that Marisol has either had a crush on, dated or became romantically involved with has been a football player. *Marisol is the second character to force a member of the squad to wear the mascot costume. The first was Paige to Manny *She became the first Student Council vice president to be promoted to president after Katie sabotaged the Icehounds Pep Rally and lost her presidency. * She is the only character on the franchise to be co-president and the captain of the power squad at the same time up until her graduation. *Marisol shares similarities with Paige Michalchuk. Quotes *"It's Marisol! Marisol is going to get herself some water." (first line to Riley; [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/99_Problems_(1) 99 Problems (1)]) *"Alright! 3.. 2.. 1!" (final line; [[The Time of My Life|'The Time of My Life']]) *"Are you sure you want to spend your nights scrubbing nacho cheese?" (to K.C.; [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/What%27s_My_Age_Again%3F What's My Age Again?]) *"Katie goes out of her way to avoid drama, and you... are ''drama." (to Clare; [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Cry_Me_A_River_(1) '''Cry Me A River (1)']) *Marisol: "Ever heard of taking a break?" Katie: "Ever heard of not being a slacker?" Marisol: "....Love ya babe!" (in Cry Me A River (1)) *Everyone's getting lei'd!... The flower necklaces?" (to K.C.; [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Dirt_Off_Your_Shoulder_(2) Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)]) *(To K.C.): "There's my man of many talents!" *"What's the smallfry doing at school?" (to K.C. about Tyson) *(To Katie): "I hope the stress of your situation doesn't make your problem worse." *(To Katie): "Why out of all the guys at Degrassi you go after the one I ''want?" *"She'll step on anyone to get what she wants." *(To Katie): "Katie-kins! It's a school election! Nobody cares about the issues!" *(To Katie): "Your boyfriend is such a gentleman." *(To Katie): "OH EM GEE, you're going to lose your virginity!!!!" *"There's no TV? UGH! This is HELL!" *(To Drew and Katie): "I didn't drive out here so you can ditch me to make out!" *(To Katie): "You think Drew and Bianca sexed." *(To Katie): "Feminine wiles, I'VE GOT THOSE!!" *(To Katie): "Uh, I think the second hand smoke is getting to your heaaaad." *"Bliiiiiiiing." *"If only we judged less and loved a little more, the world would be a better place." *(To Katie): "What if they're the people from Jake's story? What if the jealous killer is the one who locked us in? What if he hurt our friends? WE'RE NEXT!!!" *Katie: "I think he's gone." Marisol: "That's what he wants us to think!" *(To Katie referring to her with a chainsaw): "Oh, are you gonna kill Bianca?" *"There's something in the woods!" *"I hate you, I thought you were the murderer." *(To Katie and Drew): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *(To Bianca): "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Marisol: "Gross. Aren't they step-siblings? Shouldn't that be illegal?" Katie: "Don't know, don't care. I have a welcome back speech to deliver. And thanks to my sister, I'm late." Marisol: "Relax, Madam President, it's the first day." (in 'Underneath It All) *"Hellz yeah!" (to Fiona; [[Underneath It All|'''Underneath It All]]) *(To Fiona) "If you weren't rich, who would you even be?" * (To Imogen) "Maybe after that we can braid each other's hair." *"Now you've got it." *"Can you imagine those arms wrapped around you, those lips kissing yours?" (to Katie) *"You two are drama." *"Proposed by Fiona Coyne.....denied!" *(To Katie) "Must be nice to have a boyfriend that cares about you. *"This is why I like you, you just want to hold my hand." *(Rap) "Save the world one person at a time, I don't know how I'm gonna make this rhyme. Mare the MC gonna make things better, don't let poor people knit your sweater." *(About Bianca and Drew) "Oh, look who it is: The Liar, the Bitch, and her Slutty Wardrobe!" (Marisol to Bianca). *"I am literally throwing up right now." *(To Katie) "To find Drew and introduce his man parts to my boot!" *(To Katie, about Drew) "I hate him so hard right now." *(To Katie): "You're giving Mike Dallas a shot, but not Jake" (In Never Ever (1)) *Marisol: "What's wrong, he asked you out!" Katie: "No, he asked me to go buy manure.." *(To Eli): "It was lip gloss, emo boy." *"She is not gonna have sex with you. I've seen Pretty Woman." *(To Katie and Jake): "Will you two just make out already?" Relationships *K.C. Guthrie (Affair) **Start Up: Before Should've Said No (2) (1113) **Broke Up: Lose Yourself (2) (1117) ***Reason: Jenna found out about their relationship, and K.C. felt guilty. *Mo Mashkour **Start Up: Smash Into You (2) (1141) Interaction Category:Female Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Power Squad Category:Main Characters Category:Alumni Category:Student Council President Category:Student Council Vice President Category:Class of 2013